Les Trois Gil' Sayan
by Karen Killa
Summary: Altan et Elicia ont eu trois enfants, des jumeaux et une petite fille. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment quand à la situation en Gwendalavir, ils envoient leurs enfants en sécurité dans l'autre monde. Mais une fois que Camille/Ewilan, fait le Grand Pas dans son monde d'origine, les choses s'accélèrent et elle doit aller chercher de l'aide, celle de ses aînés.


Camille, ou plutôt Ewilan, comme elle était apparemment nommée avait vraiment du mal à croire à tout ça. Non seulement un autre monde que celui qu'elle avait connu pendant la plus grosse partie de sa vie, existait mais en plus elle découvrait que au lieu d'être la fille des Duciel, elle venait de cet autre monde, qu'elle avait eu une vrai famille avec ses parents Altan et Elicia. Mais surtout qu'elle avait un frère et une sœur, Akiro et Alissa, à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? L'aimeraient-ils ? Qu'aimaient-ils faire ? Vivaient-ils ensemble ? C'était ce genre de question qui trottaient dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait appris leur existence et pas tellement comment faire le Grand Pas pour retourner dans l'autre monde afin de les chercher, ou de savoir si ou non ils avaient un pouvoir similaire au sien pour aider à réveiller les Figés, qui étaient en réalité les Sentinelles supposées protéger l'Empire contre les menaces dans les Spires, le monde de l'Imagination, du Dessin. Ce qui c'était passé exactement elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait savoir si elle voulait un jour avoir la moindre chance de retrouver ses parents et oui elle était sûre qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, elle le sentait et elle apprendrait la vérité même si elle devait interroger pendant des heures Eléa Ril' Morienval et les autres sentinelles. Heureusement que Salim était avec elle, non seulement il était son meilleur ami mais il était aussi une preuve que c'était bel et bien réel, qu'il le voyait et vivait également. Et puis ça voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas seule à devoir chercher Akiro et Alissa une fois de retour dans l'autre monde, un monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer comme le sien vu le sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle éprouvait ici, à Gwendalavir tandis qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça en vivant chez les Duciel.

Elle adorait ce monde là, néanmoins le temps pour le quitter était arrivée, Maître Duom Nil' Erg avait dit que malgré l'étendue de son pouvoir elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir libérer les Figés, qu'elle n'était pas prête, il espérait en revanche que Akiro et Alissa, ou qu'ils se trouvent, puissent en revanche le faire. Après ce qui s'était passé, après la mort de Hans et la blessure grave de Ellana, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, Camille était déterminée à aller les chercher. Ce groupe voyageait jusqu'à Al-Jeit pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, ils étaient en danger par sa faute, elle l'avait bien compris et c'était assez. C'était pour ça qu'elle était déterminée à faire le Grand Pas pour retourner dans l'autre monde, elle devait les trouver, même si ça allait sans aucun doute être compliqué. Tenant la main de Salim dans la sienne elle se mit à dessiner, se concentrant aussi sur sa détermination et son besoin de les trouver. Il était temps de retourner dans l'autre monde.

* * *

Le monde où elle était Camille Duciel n'était vraiment pas pour elle, la journée avait été interminable pour elle, mais heureusement elle allait pouvoir avancer sur sa mission, elle devait rejoindre Salim devant le bureau du juge qui l'avait placé, et qui avec un peu de chance avait aussi placé ses aînés, et si elle était vraiment chanceuse ils seraient dans la même famille pas loin. Néanmoins elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, elle devait quand même être réaliste. Après avoir fait un dessin pour distraire les chiens et lui permettre de quitter la maison de ses parents adoptifs, elle se hâta pour rejoindre Salim. Et pour la énième fois depuis des années, elle était à nouveau reconnaissante à Salim, sans lui entrer dans le bureau aurait été très compliqué, il avait réussi à monter au deuxième étage du bâtiment et à entrer par la fenêtre entrouverte, des actions qui auraient été impossibles sans l'art du Dessin pour elle, quoique même avec elle n'était pas sûre de réussir aussi rapidement et aussi efficacement.

Créer une faible lumière pour les éclairer sans donner l'alerte était facile pour elle, et aussi très pratique, elle était aussi très heureuse pour sa mémoire vu que grâce à elle, elle put retrouver le bon bureau, c'était certes son premier souvenir mais quand même sans sa mémoire, elle ne se serait jamais souvenu avec autant de précision du chemin. Il y avait une énorme armoire métallique haute de deux mètres et large d'autant, il y avait de nombreux tiroirs à l'intérieur, tous marqués par une série de lettres. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir le tiroir où il y avait la lettre D, voulant étudier son dossier pensant qu'il y aurait des informations sur Akiro et Alissa. Et heureusement son instinct avait vu juste, si ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle avait leurs adresses et leurs noms dans ce monde là, des différents vu qu'ils avaient eux aussi été séparé, Akiro était devenu Mathieu Boulanger, tandis qu'Alissa était devenu Emily Craie, elle mémorisa les deux adresses et nota la phrase entourée en rouge concernant le fait que les trois enfants ne devaient pas avoir de contact.

* * *

"Donc laisse moi récapituler, Mathieu Boulanger, alias Akiro, est parti étudier à Paris tandis que Emily Craie alias Alissa a disparu. Elle a fugué et personne n'a la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve." résuma Salim après une journée d'investigations. "C'est la poisse."

"Hey, vous parliez d'Emy ?" demanda un jeune du même quartier que Salim, mais qui jouait au djembé et qui ne causait pas de problèmes. Noir, les cheveux longs en rastas et un sourire sur le visage.

"Emily Craie, tu la connais ?" demanda de suite Camille.

"Oui, pourquoi vous la cherchez ?" questionna le jeune, un peu plus vieux qu'eux, voire beaucoup plus vu qu'il semblait avoir la vingtaine.

"Je suis adoptée et elle est ma sœur." dit franchement Camille, gagnant un regard inquisiteur de la part de l'homme.

"On jouait ensemble avant qu'elle se tire d'ici. Elle envoie une carte parfois. Elle se trouve depuis environ un an à Paris. Après je ne peux pas vous dire où. Si vous réussissez à la trouver dites lui que Smile la salue. Bonne chance." il dit avant de les laisser.

"Ils sont tous les deux à Paris..." souffla Camille. "C'est notre meilleure piste. On doit aller là bas."


End file.
